In this program, the principal investigator and his collaborators are developing new approaches to the therapy of acute myeloblastic leukemia (AML). The program encompasses clinical, translational and basic science projects. The administrative core will assist the principal investigator in coordinating the activities of the participating members from the Clinical Departments (Leukemia and BMT), the Basci Science Departments (Experimental Therapeutics and Molecular Therapeutics), the Division of Laboratory Medicine, the Biostatistics Department, and the investigators at other institutions (The Burnham Institute, La Jolla, CA;The Salk Institute, La Jolla, CA; The University of Texas Health Science Center, Houston, TX; The Universityof Ohio State Medical School, Columbus, Ohio; The University of Nevada, Reno Nevada) to fulfill the workscope of the program. The Core will identify samples for laboratory studies and provide investigators with ad hoc clinical and laboratory information that is critical for their studies. The Core will also help investigators to organize and control the quality of their data for entry into the Database (Core Cl) for subsequent analysis by Biostatistics (Core C2).The Core will also coordinate the regular meetings of this group, special lectures and the interactions with internal and external advisory committees and will support the tracking of all grant budgets, will assure the integration of all the projects and cores and aid in the publication of reports and manuscripts.